Last Thoughts
by Dark Wyvern
Summary: Volvagia's last thoughts, right before and during his fight with Link.
1. Dark Link

Chapter one:

_Dark Link_

Link walked around the room, confused. After all, the door behind him had slammed shut and locked and the door on the other side of the room was also bolted, not to mention the fact that there did not seem to be anyone there.

"Is this Gannondorf's idea of a joke?" he mused out loud.

"If so," his fairy said, "he has a bad sense of humor."

"Tell me something I don't know."

I faded into existence, leaning against a tree, my arms crossed. My sheath dug into my back, although I ignored it for now. Link let out a gasp of surprise. "Where'd you come from?" he asked.

Ignoring him, I pulled out my sword and said in a soft, raspy voice, "King Gannondorf instructed me to kill any intruders and you have marked your fate by coming here."

"That's what they all say," Link sighed. "But, whatever. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you're going to get. Let's do this."

He ripped out his sword and swung at me. I dodged backwards as he did so. I'm appalled, actually. I thought someone who wished to fight King Gannondorf would be faster. But I am also able to tell when he is ready to attack, so that might be part of it.

He lunged at me again and this time I jumped on his sword. He grunted in annoyance and I took the opportunity to attack him. He screamed in pain as my sword slashed into his face.

Jumping backwards, I kept far enough away from him so that he couldn't hit me but not so far I didn't have a good shot at him. "You sword is no good!" the fairy called. "He'll only use it against you!" So very true. "He's Dark Link, an evil version of yourself! That means he can do everything you can do!"

Evil? _Evil_? Is she kidding? I never really wanted to work for Gannondorf in the first place, but what real choice did I have? But in the end, the quiet and the tranquility of this temple grew on me. I never expected to actually have to carry out Gannondorf's orders. I never expected to have to kill.

But I do so I will. This boy is hardly worth my time. I will defeat him easily.

He used one weapon after another. None of them affected me. Deku nuts, sword, hookshot, arrows, nothing worked. Screaming in pain, he finally used Den's fire. I shielded my eyes with my hands, though this does little good, and dematerialize. I materialize behind him and slash at him.

He continued this for awhile. More then once he nearly tripped over a root or a rock. He's not as good a warrior as I thought.

I began to attack more quickly. I know I am weakening because of the Den's fire and I want to take down Link if I can. This time, however, he wrenches out the Magnaton hammer and strikes me with it. I guess he's out of HP.

The blow from the hammer sent me flying. I screamed, the weapon breaking open tender blisters. I touched my chest where the blow landed. Luckily, nothing is broken, but a dark bruise has begun to form.

"You can do it!" the fairy cried. "He's weakening!"

Link smiled broadly, although he was too wise to try to look at her. I wondered as I attacked, what is it like to have a friend like that?

He had quit using his sword a while ago. He's smarter than I suspected. Maybe Gannondorf was wrong to think that he was not a worthy opponent.

I forced my sword up against his neck. "You fight well," I hissed as he kicked me backwards. "You are a worthy opponent."

"Thanks," Link said.

"I still have to kill you."

"I know."

Blow after blow. My vision dulled after each blow. Blood dripped from both of our bodies. Somehow, Link was still on his feet, still dealing and receiving blows, still fighting.

This can't be! I thought I was stronger then that! I thought… I don't know what I thought, actually. Maybe I was _never_ that good. Maybe Gannondorf lied… Well, I know he lied about some things. I knew he would lie to me. And sometimes, I knew he let me see right through the lies.

But did he lie about my strength? Did he only send me here to be rid of me?

I gave my head a small shake, then parried a thrust. Link still held the hammer, but with it in both hands he couldn't block. I thrust my sword, ripping his stomach. I heard him gargle blood and begin to drop to his knees.

He stood up again, his hammer held defiantly in his hands. I stepped backwards, almost scared. But also, somehow, relieved.

I expected the blow. I heard bones shatter in my chest and blood began to fill up in my lungs when Link struck my chest with the hammer. I was dead already, although I suppose Link didn't know this. He struck me again, further crushing my ribs and organs.

As I fell to the ground, blood pouring from my body, the water dyed a sickening blood-red, the room began to change shape. Now, all it was was a simple square room, without seeming like it went on forever.

Link sighed in relief. "C'mon, Navi. Ruto is waiting for us."

Who is Ruto? Does she care about Link? Would she miss him if he was the one who lay dying instead of me?

A small tear leaked from underneath my lids as Link ran out the door. I screwed up my chance in life. I wanted to marry, I wanted a family. It's too late now.

As I closed my eyes for the last time, my only thought was _Will someone miss me when I die?_

A/N: How was that? Was it bad? I was actually thinking about doing one for each boss, but I'd like some positive feedback.


	2. BongoBongo

Chapter two:

_Bongo-Bongo_

Why do I have to stay here?! Why?! I want to see the outside! I want to see the sun! I want to hear others' music!

It's cold down here. Cold and dark. And did I mention a lot of spiders? I don't like spiders. I don't like ghosts either, and they're down here too. They talk to me sometimes. Sometimes I talk back, just because I'm lonely. But they don't have much to say that's positive. Mostly just dark poetry or songs.

I like their songs.

I tapped the drum-like platform in my chamber with one thick finger. A deep, resounding thump filled the room. Sometimes I like to tap a beat out on it, but I'm too depressed today.

I've only had one chance to leave this place in thirty-seven years, four months and two days. And then Shiek forced me back here. I don't think Shiek is the person he makes himself out to be. I doubt Shiek is even a boy.

It's amazing what you remember when you've been down here as long as I have.

I can remember everything about the Kakriko village I used to live in. They changed it now, and I don't remember everything, but I do remember a lot. It's still a nice place, but there are more people. I don't like them as much. The Sheikah I could deal with.

I don't know how the buildings set on fire when I escaped the seal. I didn't do it. I don't even like fire. It's too hot. It reminds me of something I don't like, but I don't remember quite what that was.

How much does it hurt to die by fire? I don't remember ever getting burned. Maybe that pain would be a better alternative to living down here.

I shivered, and wrapped my hands around my body. If I don't commit suicide, how much longer will it take before I die? Does… Gannondorf… want me here for a reason? I've heard the spirits speaking of Gannondorf, but I'm not quite sure who he is or what he wants. I asked them sometimes if Gannondorf has ever come here, if he might be able to get me out, but they didn't answer. They never do. They never do.

_Beware…_

Spirits. They're speaking to me.

_Beware of the boy._

"Who is the boy?" I asked them. "What does he want?"

_The boy is the Hero. He wants to kill you._

They answered? Why did they answer?

I didn't have long to wait. Within ten minutes (actually, it might not have been ten minutes. Maybe it was an hour. Maybe a day. Maybe only a second. I've lost track of the flow of time), a boy in his late teens dropped into my chamber. He's probably not yet eighteen, but his eyes are tired. They look old, like he's taken many lives and buried many friends. Maybe he has. I feel sorry for him.

Behind him, he has a fairy. It's… pretty. It glows, like the sun. Maybe not like the sun. I can't remember anymore…

Why can I remember the village but not light?

Why?

Link filled with unconquerable hatred as he looked at me, like I was some kind of spider. I'm not! I'm not! I don't even want to be here!

_Play.__ Play your drums. Don't let the music die._

Okay.

I started to tap a beat against the platform, slow at first, then faster and faster. Each beat sent the boy at least six feet in the air. He casually pulled out a boy and something I recognized.

That's my Lens of Truth! How did he find it? I thought I had sealed it up under the well!

I slid into invisibility without even meaning to. The boy nocked his bow, the arrow perfectly aligned against the wood. He somehow managed to stay focused on me even when he was up in the air.

He let the arrow fly. He's a good shot. The arrow buried in one of my hands, and I let out a serpentine hiss. It hurt! It actually hurt! I never thought I'd feel pain again.

I was laughing, I was happy, but why? The arrow had buried in my hand all the way up to the feathers! It hurt so much! But it felt so good, too.

Obviously, he thought I was mad. He let loose another arrow and this one didn't miss either. This one struck my eye, and I cried out in pain. I dropped down to the ground of the platform without meaning to. He ran over to me and sliced into my eye with my sword. It felt like a balloon had popped; clear fluid dripped down my eye and face. But, for some unfathomable reason I'm sure I'll never understand, when I rose back up, I could still see.

Am I supposed to make this difficult for him? Why? I'll never win. I don't even want to win. Should I still fight? I don't know.

The boy answered that question for me. I couldn't have fought even if I had wanted to. I don't know what sword he was using, but it was powerful. He struck me with blow after blow and I knew I was dying. It had only taken four arrows, and I was dying. My body had already begun to melt.

Tears mixed with the fluid dripping out of my eye. The boy… 

No, that's not right. The Hero. He was a hero.

The Hero stood in front of me, his sword dripping blood and fluid and gripped in his fists. He still glared at me with unfathomable hatred, but I don't mind it so much now.

If I could have smiled I would have. He had released me.

"Thank you… Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I'll never know if he understood me.


	3. Volvagia

A/N: I'm so so so so _sooooo sorry I haven't updated this in awhile!  I really couldn't write anything…  Anyway, I hope you all like this and aren't too pissed it took me so long._

Oh, and to Liliana, if you happen to read this: if you'd like my idea of where Dark Link came from you might wanna read _Sides of the Coin, which is another of my fics.  It's another view of Dark Link's thoughts, or at least chapter one is (chapter two focuses on Link)._

Chapter 3: 

_Volvagia_

"Father, I'm hungry…"

I look at my poor son, who is curled up beside me.  "I know, son, I know."

My son looks as though he is about to cry, the pain in his stomach is so bad.  I can't take this!  My life means nothing to me, but the life of my only son…

That's why I allow King Gannondorf to command me, you must understand.  It's not entirely rage and I don't eat Gorons.  They're about as easy to digest as rocks, and less nutritious.  I've actually debated whether I should start eating rocks and see if they're edible…

I can't leave this place, partially for stupid reasons and partially for more understandable reasons.  First, this is my home, and the home of my father, and his father before him, and so forth and so on.  Second, I have been charged by King Gannondorf to defend this place.  Third, my son is too young and weak to make a long journey.  And fourth, there are few places fire wyverns such as ourselves could inhabit.

A loud rumble from my son's stomach snaps me back to reality, and his pained sobs.  To hear my son cry is more painful than any torture any being ever devised.  He, after all, is the only one of his litter that survived, and that litter was my first, and probably only, offspring.

How is this so?  How can a great fire wyvern like myself be reduced to having to beg humans for food for his offspring?  I ruled this mountain, this volcano, once upon a time.  None questioned my authority, but I was fair, as dragons and their like tend to be.  I never slaughtered mercilessly. When someone came to me for advice, I gave it if I could.  I was the judge and jury at trials, and I dealt with criminals fairly, and I never sentenced one who was innocent.  Lovely thing, being able to read minds.

And then some stupid Goron 'hero' came with that damned hammer and took my life.  Never mind what I had done for his people and everything else living on this mountain.  The damned Goron was furious at me because I sentenced one of his friends to death, which he felt was unfair and untrue.  May it be noted that his friend had deliberately killed his younger brother.

He somehow persuaded most of his people into believing I was a heartless monster and deliberately sentenced Gorons to death and other unfair punishments for crimes they had never committed.  One hundred thousand years of fair rule destroyed in ten months!  Worse yet, they elevated the idiot to the rank of the first Big Brother for my death!

I'm not sure whether or not I'm glad that King Gannondorf revived me.  On one hand, I have seen my son, whom my mate was carrying at the time of my death.  For those of you who don't know, dragons, being almost immortal, take an extremely long time to mature.  Egg gestation alone is one thousand years.

On the other hand, I must now watch my son cry with hunger that I cannot ease.  I suffer starvation, scorn, and, doubtlessly, death.  Not only that, but my mate, my beautiful, spunky, playful mate, is dead.  Dead!  The ocean emptied of water could not hold the fiery tears I wept for her.  And of the twelve eggs my mate laid, only one survived.

What is truly odd is that I remember nothing of my death.  I used to believe that there was no afterlife, but dying has made me wonder.  If there is no afterlife, how could I have been revived?  How could my body be created anew and my soul affixed in it?  But, I do, however, believe that what is really in the realm of the dead is for no living creature to know.

Once again, my son's sobs snap me back to reality, but this time I hear voices outside of the door.  One sounds distinctively like a Goron, but the other I cannot make out.  The Goron tells the other one to find the Magneton Hammer (may the Holy Three forever damn the hands that made that accursed weapon!) so that together they may defeat me.

A few moments later, the Goron opens the door, and my heart skips a few beats as I see him.  This could only be one of the progeny of the idiot who killed me!

I rise up suddenly, startling my son, and let out a horrific roar.  The Goron tries not to show his fear, but I see it in his mind, and I revel in it, I drink it in.  Yes, let him quake in fear for what his ancestor did to me!

My son instinctually dives into lava, as young dragons are wont to do when their parents make a cry like that.  This relieves me, for that makes him one less thing to worry about.  I let out another roar, so loud it shakes some stalactites loose from the ceiling, and makes the entire cave quake.

"I'M WARNING YOU, GORON, I DON'T TAKE KINDLY TO THE KIN OF THE ONE WHO KIILLED ME!" I roared, taking to the air.  I began to release fire magic into the air around the room, and then screamed, "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOUR ANCESTOR HAS DONE!?  WHAT DO YOUR RECORDS SAY OF ME, GODDESSES DAMN YOU AND YOUR ENTIRE LINE!?  DO YOU THINK I'M A HEARTLESS, HONORLESS KILLER?  _DO YOU?  SEE IF YOU CAN DREDGE UP SOME REAL RECORDS OF MY TIME AS A RULER!  NOW GET OUT OF MY CHAMBER, AND IF YOU AREN'T OUT IN TEN SECONDS, I'LL EAT YOU ALIVE REGARDLESS OF HOW I LOATHE GORON-FLESH!"_

My screams shook the entire mountain, I believe, and I was thrilled with this; it made me feel powerful again.  That, and it terrified the Goron; he fled the room in a hurry.  I send a chain of fire after him to hurry him along, laughing.

My son crawled from out of the lava, looking up at me, terrified.  "F-father…" he whimpered, even his crawl wobbly from hunger.

I immediately landed on the platform, nuzzling the young dragon.  "I'm sorry, my son…  I don't like to let get carried away.  I've told you what my reign was really like, haven't I?"

"Yes, Father."

He curled up against me, resuming his usual soft crying.  Goddesses, what did my son ever do to deserve such a fate?

Sleep, these days, is the only refuge I have.

The condition of my son worried me.  He grew steadily weaker and frailer, his walk became more and more shaky, he grew gaunt, and he began to lack the energy to even cry.  The fast did not bother me, for as an adult wyvern I can fast for hundreds, or even thousands, of years.  My son is still too young to survive this starvation, but what could I do?  I cannot make food appear for him; I could only pray to the Goddesses that I could kill that Hylian hero soon, for King Gannondorf promised a reward of food and a different home should I do so.

I had been sleeping for a few days to pass the time but was awakened by the almost inaudible sounds of someone walking and destroying blocks.  He would be here soon, that Hylian boy.  I was ready for him, and I would take his life.  May the Goddesses forgive me for what I have had to stoop down to…

"Come, my son, the Hylian will be here soon," I murmured softly, nudging my nose underneath his still jaw.  "Let me help you into the lava so that when the boy gets here—son?"

My son had not awakened as I nuzzled him, and was still limp as if from sleep.  His head moved like one of a rag doll, flaccid.  It was then I noticed that the long strands of fiery skin mounted behind his skull had faded, the fire extinguished to expose the pale red flesh underneath.

Even though the possibility was very real, I had never permitted myself to think of what would happen if my son was to… to die.  I had thought that… I would somehow pull through, as I had always been able to do before.

"Son?" I whispered hoarsely, pushing him onto his back with my claws.  His body twisted limply under my fingers like a length of rope.  I pressed my thumb against his exposed chest, feeling for heat and a heartbeat.  His skin was cold and dry, his scales dull.  With mortals, the best sign of death may be the lack of heartbeat, but with fire wyverns, the absence of body heat is the only sure sign of death.

"_NO!" I cried, pulling back from him, unable to believe this to be true.  How could I have allowed my only son, the last of my line, and the only being I had left, to die?  How could it have happened?_

Sobs wracked my body as I pressed my hand one last time against his slender chest.  This only confirmed what I knew but could not believe: my son was dead.  How could I have let this happen?  Not only had I let him die, but I had let him die alone without realizing he was this close to death!  How could I have been such a fool?  _Why hadn't I known?!_

I collapsed beside him, sobbing miserably.  My beautiful son, my only child…  He was the only being in this universe who loved me; he was the only reminder of the beauty and grace of my mate.

I heard the door to the room before mine open, but it did not stir me.  Why did it matter?  What did I have to fight for, now that my son was dead?

I forced myself up, curling my lower body into a snakelike position.  With my arms hanging limply at my sides, I exhaled a burst of flames onto the body of my son.  In a matter of seconds, he had burned away to leave nothing, not even ashes.  I had not wanted to do it, but it had to be done; he deserved a proper cremation.  Having done this, I slipped into a pool of lava to await the boy, and my death.

The door of my room opened and the boy crossed the lava to my platform.  With a heavy heart and suicide on mind, I flew from the lava high above his head, observing him.  He really was no more than a boy; he was seventeen, at the oldest.  King Gannondorf was so worried about this child…  I could have killed him easily, if I had wanted to.  But with my son, my mate, and my world, dead, what was the point?  When else would death invite me so readily?

I swooped down to him, embracing death with open arms.


End file.
